Cache/The Newbie's Grand Gameplay Guide
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=199.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 9, 2016 09:46:10 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. The Newbie's Grand Gameplay Guide Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » The Newbie's Grand Gameplay Guide « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: The Newbie's Grand Gameplay Guide (Read 1511 times) Deutsch Afrika Full Member Offline 219 The Newbie's Grand Gameplay Guide « on: May 18, 2015, 11:11:23 PM » I have the old guide and images saved. This post will be edited soon enough. Mods please sticky. NOTE : Only dumping the images I have saved ATM before I re-assemble the guide « Last Edit: May 19, 2015, 02:09:09 PM by Deutsch Afrika » Logged Embassy of The Free State of German Africa Deutsch Afrika (ingame) Deutsch Afrika Full Member Offline 219 Re: The Grand Newbie's Gameplay Guide « Reply #1 on: May 18, 2015, 11:11:33 PM » reserve 1 Logged Embassy of The Free State of German Africa Deutsch Afrika (ingame) Deutsch Afrika Full Member Offline 219 Re: The Grand Newbie's Gameplay Guide « Reply #2 on: May 18, 2015, 11:11:43 PM » reserve 2 Logged Embassy of The Free State of German Africa Deutsch Afrika (ingame) Deutsch Afrika Full Member Offline 219 Re: The Grand Newbie's Gameplay Guide « Reply #3 on: May 18, 2015, 11:12:03 PM » reserve 3 Logged Embassy of The Free State of German Africa Deutsch Afrika (ingame) Deutsch Afrika Full Member Offline 219 Re: The Grand Newbie's Gameplay Guide « Reply #4 on: May 18, 2015, 11:12:36 PM » reserve 4 , the last one. If you have any event pictures PM them to me, I don't have many of those still saved. Logged Embassy of The Free State of German Africa Deutsch Afrika (ingame) rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 882 Personal Text Developer Re: The Grand Newbie's Gameplay Guide « Reply #5 on: May 18, 2015, 11:44:17 PM » Thanks for saving this! Stickied Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: The Grand Newbie's Gameplay Guide « Reply #6 on: May 18, 2015, 11:54:12 PM » Glad to see DA coming back Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Ept2415 Hero Member Offline 500 Re: The Newbie's Grand Gameplay Guide « Reply #7 on: September 01, 2015, 03:10:18 AM » flake Logged Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » The Newbie's Grand Gameplay Guide SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2